Lila's five nights at Freddy's
by lizthatfangirl
Summary: Lila wants to learn about the local pizzeria Freddy Fazbares Pizza. But something goes terribly wrong will Lila Survive or will she turn Gold? (Story based on the song Madopony's song Just Gold)
1. Chapter 1

~Flashback~

Lila was sitting at her desk on her computer. She was playing minecraft. She lived by herself in a little apartment. She really needed a job fast so she got to her car and drove to her moms. Once she got through the door her mom threw a newspaper at her. She knew why she was there and she gave lila the newspaper so she could look for jobs. As she searched through them she found one that caught her eye. Freddy Fazbares Pizzaria. She knew about the anamatronics doings in the night and a little about the past. She was up for the job but was she ready for what it held inside.

~End Of Flashback~

Oh how she dreaded picking that job. She had been there for 5 nights and was willing to stay more. She let her curiosity get the best of her she had to gather up as much info on the pizzaria as she could.

Suddenly she heard foxy running down the hall coming straight at her. She ran to the button and pushed it just in time.

"Ughh. Atleast let mr finish my thoughts before you c-" she muttered angrily but was stopped by a familiar brown bare. He had snuck into the office while she was yelling at foxy (eve though he cant hear her). As she turned around the bare grabbed her round the neck. Cutting her shoulder in the process. Her uniform ripped as blood started to drip down her arm.

"What are you doing here. We dont need a night guard we can look after ourselves!" He growled

"Im not here to be a night guard!" She yelled back into his face.

"What do you mean?"

"Well i am here as a night guard duuurrrr! But I want to know more about the past here. I want to be the first one to mark my place here!"

"Your making a big mistake out of this!" Freddy growled at her. He dropped her and turned around finding chica at the door.

Chica will you go and find the girl a bandage please?"

"Sure thing boss" she smiled walking to the kitchen.

Lila just stood there in utter shock. She had no idea what was going on. Did the anamatronics have a soft side. Where they trying to help her. Freddy sat her on the chair and started bandaging her up. Lila was confused, angry and frustrated.

"Why are you helping me Fazbare?" She just stared at him blankly reviving the same look from Freddy.

"Im gonna make a truce with you. We will leave you alone and you can explore more of the place. Just because you think im a killer doesnt mean i have a soft side too." He turned around to see bonnie sniggering messing with the monitor. Knowing him he's probably playing around with foxy since he hates the camera.

"BONNIE!" Freddy screamed at bonnie making him jump and drop the monitor.

"Your paying for that." Lila said blankly watching Bonnie picking it back up.

"Geez sorry. Fred wheres goldie?" He said while placing the monitor back on the table. He had one of those mischievous smiles on his face.

"Hmm... I know where he is! Could you pass me the monitor please Bonnie?" Lila asked with Bonnie just staring at her handing over the monitor. She turned it on ignoring the fact that its cracked a little. She kept switching through the cams finding the right one till she got to the west hall corner. Staring at the poster for a while before it turned into golden Freddy. She put the monitor down just as Goldie appeared in front of her.

"Sup Goldie!" Bonnie said getting into his face. Golden just rolled his somewhat eyes. Bonnie groaned at this and Freddy stood up walking out of the room.

"Guys lets give the girl some space" he gestured them to follow him as they did so Lila stopped them.

"Wait i have to ask you something..."


	2. He's Back

Hi everyone! Made a new chapter. (Finally).

Characters -

Lila

Freddy

Bonnie

Chica

Foxy

Others are coming in soon :D. Enjoy the chapter!

 _Welcome to your office_

 _Settle down and_

 _Take a seat_

 _Please pay no attention_

 _To the terrifying_

 _Screams_

 _You should heed the_

 _Warnings_

 _Of the voice thats on the_

 _Phone_

 _Tonight you might be by_

 _Yourself_

 _But you are not alone_

"Wait I have to ask you something..."

The Bot's stood still and turned towards the girl. Freddy looked quite surprised by the girls courage.

"SHOOT!" Bonnie pulled out a toy gun a kid left behind and pointed it at Lila. He was laughing his ass off, the others weren't very amused.

"Why do we have to put up with this?" Chica groaned as Freddy slapped Bonnie round the face.

"OWW! What the hell was that for?!"

"Stop cursing and let

The girl speak!" Bonnie stopped and stomped off mumbling something under his breath.

"Weeellllll. That was - umm - awkward. Heh." Lila stated as she stood up and walked towards the right door slamming it down as he saw Bonnie charging towards it. Only to get slammed face first into the door.

"So as i was saying. I just want to know... Why are you all so nice to me suddenly? You've been after me for 6 nights!?"

"About that" Freddy said. "Lets go to the dining room. Its bigger in there"

"Mmkay"

The masks that we

Wear

Pretend they aren't

There

But you can only hide

For so long

Why don't you?

Spend the night then you'll

Find

There's evil that waits inside

Spend the night then you'll

Find

There's evil that waits inside

Spend the night then you'll

Find

There's evil that waits inside

Spend the night then you'll

Find

There's evil that waits inside

IT'S ME!

"You see we where haunted by spirits who wanted revenge and an animatronic. I cant really say his name. Moved the spirits into us." Freddy looked down as he continued to tell lila the story.

"After the fire started the spirits left us and found peace. They where the ones stuffing the guards into suits. We don't blame them though. They thought every guard is the killer as he always comes back."

Lila stood up and went to hug Freddy.

Chica turned around noticing a pair of white eyes staring at them.

He was back!

Theres evil that waits inside

Its me!

Though we tried our best

You seem to have beginners

Luck

We came so close but we

Just couldn't make you

One of us

Congratulations are

Deserved

Its 6AM you win!

Well see you here tomorrow

Night

And do it all again

"Umm i'm gonna go make some pizzas" Chica chirped walking to the kitchen gesturing for foxy to follow her.

"Why does foxy get to go with her" Bonnie started grumbling.

"Awww it seems like Bon Bon has a little crush on the chick"

"Shut it lila!" He glared at her with black eyes.

"Bon and Chica sittin in a tree- "

Chica popped her head out of the kitchen cutting lila off.

" Um Lila can i talk to Bon and Fred for a sec?"

"Sure"

"No offence"

"None taken"

Bon and Freddy walked towards the kitchen. Lila pulled out her phone and put in her earphones listening to her music.

The masks that we

Wear

Pretend they aren't

There

But you can only hide

For so long

Why don't you?

Spend the night then you'll

Find

There's evil that waits inside

Spend the night then you'll

Find

There's evil that waits inside

Spend the night then you'll

Find

There's evil that waits inside

Spend the night then you'll

Find

There's evil that waits inside

IT'S ME!

*in le kitchen*

"I saw him Fred. He's come back for more!" Chica started panicking. Even some tears escaped her eyes.

"Calm down! We wont let him harm anyone. We have to stop him."

"Fred what should we do with the girl? We don't even know her name!" Bonnie put his hands on his hops looking frustrated.

"We cant let her know he's back..."

There was some rustling in the dining room.

"Did you guys hear that?" Foxy said while lowering his eye patch.

"We have to get to the night guard! She might be in trouble!" Chica ran to the door opening it gasping as she saw what happened...

There's evil that waits inside

Its me!

*le end*


	3. It's Me Pt 1

**Lets try to make it right**

 **Don't wanna start a**

 **Fight**

 **And were so sorry if we give you**

 **all a little fright**

 **Were not so scary if you see us in the**

 **daylight**

 **You'll be so happy just as long as you**

 **SURVIVE THE NIGHT!**

 **Lets try to make it right**

 **Don't wanna start a**

 **Fight**

 **And were so sorry if we give you**

 **all a little fright**

 **Were not so scary if you see us in the**

 **daylight**

 **You'll be so happy just as long as you**

 **SURVIVE THE NIGHT!**

"WATCH OUT!" Freddy screamed in fright as he saw the ghost of Vincent preparing to bounce. Lucky Lila ducked just in time. Vincent went through the wall (Him being a ghost and all XD) grumbling something.

"What was that?!" Lila looked at the anamatronics in disbelief of what she saw, hoping for an answer she got out of her chair and crossed her arms glaring at them.

"I thought ghosts don't exist! Someone tell me whats going on around here!"

"We will lass but ye gotta promise us not ta tell a sole

"Will do" Lila held out her pinkie.

"What are you doing?" Freddy said while staring at her finger.

"Pinkie promise! You hold out your pinkie and shake pinkies with the other person, in this case an anamatronic"

"Fine" Freddy sighed and held out his pinkie, shaking it with Lilas, feeling like an idiot.

 **Hey there how ya doing?**

 **Nice to meet you are you new**

 **in town?**

 **Don't think iv'e seen you before**

 **It's great to see new faces around**

 **And if you like it I can give a tore!**

 **Of our enchanting wonder land**

 **New and improved without the doors!**

"The guy who attacked you was a guy called Vincent, or as we like to call him Purple Guy" Sat back down listening to Freddy rambling on about there past, making comments as he went on (i skipped him explaining the children incident and Lila feeling pity for them cuz you all know the drill X3). There was a flashing light in the distance catching Lila's gaze, she heard something saying come here so she followed the voice into the Parts/Service room.

"Night guard... Where are you going?" Freddy stared at the girl wondering why she was going to the Parts/Service room.

"For starters Call me Lila Smith or Lila for short. I just heard something and I'm going to check it out since its mah job" She smiled walking away.

She went to reach the door knob to open it, only for it to fall off covered in glue. "Great something else I've got to pay for" She muttered picking up the handle and glaring at Bonnie who gave her a 'it wasn't me' look. She just turned around saying something like 'I'm going to kill that bunny' only for Bonnie to hide behind Freddy, the rest, even Lila, just started laughing their heads off (no seriously XD)

Lila walked inside looking around for the flashing light. The camera suddenly turned on and the door slammed shut. She ran to it trying to open it but it didn't work.

"Real funny Bon... Bon?...BON!?"She had no choice but to turn around and inspect her surroundings to look for a way out. She tripped over a Freddy head not realizing it was there, painful shocks running up and down her leg. Struggling to get back up she glanced around the room 5 children started to appear shouting 'COME PLAY WITH US!' They all had masks on one with Freddy, one Bonnie, one chica, one Foxy and another gold one. She didn't understand who or what this character was. A black orb appeared with another child wearing a crying some what puppet mask. He was holding an its me sign. Everything went black.

 **There's no escape**

 **But then**

 **Who would wanna leave?**

 **It's a fantastical paradise**

 **And it's not make** **believe**

 **I'm so glad to have another member**

 **of the band!**

 **Your one of us now!**

 **So let me take you by the hand**

 **But what is that i spy**

 **With my robotic eye**

 **I think i see a bit of flesh inside the**

 **new guy**

 **Maybe he isn't everything that he**

 **seems**

 **Time to investigate**

 **WHATS UNDERNEATH THE SEAMS!**

 ***le End***


	4. It's Me Pt 2

**I finally decided to write the new chapter. Its been a busy few weeks with school now DX. Sorry about that anyway here is the chapter :3**

 ** _Let's try to make it right_**

 ** _Don't wanna start a fight_**  
 ** _And we're sorry if we give you all a little fright_**  
 ** _We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight_**  
 ** _You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night_.**

 _ **Let's try to make it right**_

 _ **Don't wanna start a fight**_  
 _ **And we're sorry if we give you all a little fright**_  
 _ **We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight**_  
 _ **You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night.**_

 ** _Oh I'll take you away_**  
 _ **to our enchanted land of play**_

The door slammed.

"Umm...Is the door supposed to slam?" Bonnie asked walking to the kitchen to get Cakey.

"She probably doesn't want anyone braking anything again."

"HEY! It's not my fault that Scott locked the door today. I had to get in somehow Chica!" They started arguing and eventually Freddy snapped.

 **Luckily or this chapter would take forever!**

 **Freddy- Liz stop complaining and get on with writing the chapter.**

 **But Fred I'm tired. It's like 2AM right now.**

 **Bonnie- How do you think we feel looking after MILLIONS of children everyday without taking a break.**

 **Umm... I'll just finish the chapter then.** **༼≖ɷ≖༽**

"ENOUGH! Bon stay in the kitchen, Chica go and check on Foxy please we haven't seen him for a while."

"But what are you gonna do Fred?" Chica asked

"I'm gonna tidy up the dining room. After the last party came in they've left the place a mess!"

They all split up, going to there designated areas.

*With Chica and Foxy*

 _ **Da dum dum diddly dum**_

"Hey Foxy"

"Ahoy Lass. What's wrong?"

"I'm just worried about Lila. What will happen to her when he gets her?"

"That's something we should worry about later Lass, but for now we should just worry about how were gonna get rid of 'im"

They sat there for a while thinking about what Vincent would want, he was supposed to be dead but because of what lurked underneath the building he stayed. They hated Vincent, oh how they wish they could get rid of him once and for all. That wont ever be as he is too strong for them to handle. What would happen if he got his hands on Lila? What would he do to her? Would he use her as a weapon? This was something they had to take action on. They can't give up there only chance to prove to someone that they are kind too. Even if **_he_** didn't want it to happen. For now all they can do is sit and wait.

 **BAM**

 **"** WHAT IN DAVY JHOANS LOCKER WAS THAT?!"

 **OMG I'm pissing myself laughing** **⁽⁽٩(๑˃̶͈̀ ᗨ ˂̶͈́)۶⁾⁾**

 **Chica- Liz stop cursing!**

 **Sorry mom ( (o・∀・o) )**

 **Foxy- GET ON WITH THE CHAPTA!**

 **Okay Mr. Grouchy Pants**

 **Freddy- *face-palm***

 _ **Forgive me for being suspicious  
Mischief's not on my brain  
Were programmed to be pragmatic if someone messes with the main frame**_

 _ **Its not that we don't trust you**_

 _ **We do we love you too**_  
 _ **It's just here at Freddy's we have a few rules**_

 _ **And if you break them we'll have to break you like you broke out hearts  
we'll be forced to rewire you and replace your damaged parts**_

 ** _Now you wouldn't want that and frankly neither would I_**  
 ** _But sometimes to do some good you've gotta be the bad guy_**

 ** _In this world we play_**  
 ** _We hope that you will stay_**  
 ** _And we will throw a most electrifying soiree  
_ _Formal attire is required for you to take part  
You've got some skin that needs removing before we start_**

 _ *****_ With Bonnie and Freddy*

"Okay Cakey we just put the fire cracker in the tomato sauce and then when Chica squirts it it will EXPLODE!" Cakey didn't mind helping Bonnie with his little pranks (just as long as no one gets hurt after it) he went over to the fire cracker and pushed it over to Bonnie.

"Thanks little guy. Now when she pulls this string BOOM, tomato sauce everywhere." Bonnie gently placed the fire cracker in place laughing mischievously in the process. Luckily Freddy didn't see him do it so the prank could commence. He cleaned up the tomato sauce from off the counter and placing the sauce in the cupboard.

"The chicken wont suspect a thing." Bonnie looked at Cakey who squealed in agreement. Walking out of the kitchen he walked up to Freddy. He was still cleaning up after the last party, it got so messy that they had to move to 3 tables, luckily one of the kids got sick sending them all home so they could clean up (the employees suck at that job).

"Hey Fred"

"Hi Bon. Why do you have sauce on your hands?"

"Ehh... Oh yeah... Umm well ya see... Me and Cakey where.. Umm... Making silly faces and then we knocked the bottle off the counter and we had to clean it up.. Yeah"

"Likely story Bon, I really Believe that"

 **BAM**

 _ **Lets try to make it right**_  
 _ **Don't wanna start a fight**_  
 _ **And we're sorry if we give you all a little fright**_  
 _ **We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight**_  
 _ **You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night**_

 ** _Lets try to make it right_**  
 ** _Don't wanna start a fight_**  
 ** _And we're sorry if we give you all a little fright_**  
 ** _We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight_**  
 ** _You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night_**

 ** _Lets try to make it right_**  
 ** _Don't wanna start a fight_**  
 ** _And we're sorry if we give you all a little fright_**  
 ** _We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight_**  
 ** _You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night_**

 ** _Lets try to make it right_**  
 ** _Don't wanna start a fight_**  
 ** _And we're sorry if we give you all a little fright_**  
 ** _We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight_**  
 ** _You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night_**

 ** _*Le End*_**


	5. Leaving the story!

Hey guys!

Im gonna end this story (basically leave this unfinished) as i have 3 other staries im gonna upload hopefully today. Im gonna start uploading one chapter for each story every Saturday. Also on my YouTube channel (lizy_the_lizard) I will hopefully upload the next vid of me reading OLHS i have 5 chapters ready to be uploaded but i just havent go to doing it, due to homework.

Sorry if you liked this fanfic. Ill replace it with three others dont worry.

Thanks guys!

bueeeeeeee


End file.
